Android 18 with a Dragon?
by Kuros
Summary: 18 finds a lonely boy whom turns out to be a dragon...R/R (the romance thingy shouldn't be there for this o.O)You better review >..
1.

A/N: This may be an odd fic, but I intend it to be cause I'm bored and I feel like making this up very badly.   
Disclaimer: I don't see why we need these stupid things…We know who made this stuff! None of the DBZ   
chars or anything of any show, or product isn't mine…my characters are MINE, so no ideas…  
  
  
A boy, once he was born, his parents were very shocked. He had narrow pupils. Neither of his   
parents had his eye color nor his pupils. His mothers' eyes were brown, and his fathers were blue. While he   
came out of his mother, he didn't cry one bit. The doctors found it very strange that he didn't, but ran   
plenty of tests on him and it was positive. The boy was born at 9 pounds 7 ounces, and was quite large in   
weight, but didn't look it. He was full of energy by the age of four, always wanting to play outside. He   
spent so much time outside, he would never stay in to eat his dinner or anything.So they bought him an   
electronic game called a "Nintendo" with some games. He'd come in every day about an hour before the   
sun would go down and play it for the rest of the night. When he started school no one liked him, he was a   
very shy kid and didn't talk much. He was like that untill fifth grade, then he started talking. He got some   
friends, and at about the middle of his seventh grade year he almost got his first girl-friend. It was a   
dare…then he trusted no girl again after that. He had a nickname from the fifth grade to the eighth grade,   
which he is in now. Most people called him Drag, Dragon, Dragon Boy. He enjoyed the nickname, though   
he didn't have many true friends. He got the name from his pupils and how he acted around people. Strong,   
cautious…everything as a dragon would be like.  
One day as Kuros was playing outside in his lonesome, a beautiful woman literally flys in front of   
him as he kicks a soccer ball, catching it. "Well well…" the woman said, as she kicks the ball so high, it   
isn't seen anymore. "Who…are you?" Kuros' narrow eyes catch a glance of her. "Most call me an   
Android…you can call me 18 cutie…" was her reply. "A-alright…" Kuros said as he backed away from   
her slightly. 18 disappears out of sight, then suddenly Kuros feels two hands on him, one on each shoulder.   
"Calm yourself human…I'm not here to hurt you…relax…" 18 says soothingly to him. "I will do that…"   
said Kuros as he leans back a bit, with 18 beginning to massage. 18 gently and slowly slides a hand to   
Kuros' cock and begins to rub it. Kuros gasps and jumps from her grasps. "What are you doing 18..!?"   
Kuros demanded. "What? You didn't like it human?" she replied. Kuros said nothing and walked back to   
her as she took him in her arms, and flew off into the almost night sky. "Go to sleep Kuros…when we get   
back to my home I will wake you…" 18 said yet again soothingly as Kuros closed his eyes and started to   
drift off to sleep.  
Kuros had wanted to get away from home to someone who liked him, that someone he thought   
had finally shown up. He hated life and how it was, he hated school, everyone hated him. His parents didn't   
really seem to care when he turned 15, because they had a daughter and seemed to care more about her than   
him.  
18 arrives at the cave, setting Kuros down on her bed. The next morning, Kuros awakes at sunrise,   
sitting up and looking around. 18 isn't in sight. Kuros then looks to his side on the bed seeing 18 wrapped   
up in the sheets, asleep. He then lifts the covers to look down on himself, finding himself and 18 naked. He   
lays back down and sighs. "I don't care…at least it was a turn…" Kuros convinces himself as suddenly, 18   
smirks and turns to him. "Yes, your life has been a living hell. I took you to relieve it…" 18 responded. 18   
leans above him, kissing him on his forehead, and then laying her head on his chest. "So…you kind   
of…raped me?" Kuros asked curiously. "You allowed me to…I asked you…and you kissed me…" 18 tried   
reminding him. "No matter…I'll be with you I guess…" Kuros sighed. "I hope so…" 18 smiled to herself   
as she snuggles up to Kuros. 17 comes flying into the cave about the time she snuggled up to him. "1-1-  
18!?" 17 said confused. "Yes brother?" 18 responded. "What are you doing…in bed…with   
that…that…human?!" 17 demanded. "He was lonely, and so was I. So I went to him and brought him here!   
I am going to have his kid!" 18 smirked as she yet again kissed a very confused,wide eyed, thinking Kuros.   
"Fine. It's your problem, not mine." 17 growled as he walked to his part of the cave.  



	2. 17 feels to kill Kuros

"Y-you're going to…have MY baby…?" Kuros asked shocked as 18 was getting dressed. "Yes,   
Kuros, I am…" 18 replied. 17 was in the back of the cave mumbling about 18 was saying. "Kuros, I'm   
going to go out and find some food for us…You stay here…17 you watch him!" 18 demanded. "Yea,   
sure…I'll watch him…" 17 smirked. As 18 walked to the edge of the cave, and flew out, Kuros sat down   
on the floor and watched 17 closely. "Well, well…how dare you sleep with my sister?!" 17 yelled. Kuros   
started to glare, his eyes becoming even more narrow then they were. "You foolish human…don't glare at   
me!" 17 teleported over to Kuros, punching him, making him slide into a wall. "Arrrghhhh!!" Kuros cried   
out in pain as suddenly… "W-what…!?" 17 watched frightened. Kuros' legs and arms started to grow,   
forming large paws with rather large claws on them, sprouting huge wings from his back along with a tail,   
and he growing bigger until he reaches the height of fifteen feet. Kuros had formed into a Dragon, a large   
black dragon. 17 flew at Kuros, Kuros batted him away as if he were nothing. Suddenly, Kuros jumped on   
17, putting a foot on him, and slowly starting to crush him. 17 tried to push Kuros off, but didn't succeed.   
"Kuros…I'll...get…you…!" 17 cried out. Kuros just keeps pressing down harder and harder. 18 flys in.   
"Hey you! Back off!" 18 yelled as she flew at the dragon, hitting him in the side. Kuros falls down, the   
wind knocked out of him. 18 helps 17 get up. "You alright?" 18 asked 17, he just nodded. 18 got ready to   
fight, 17 smirked and also got ready. "I'll enjoy this…" 17 smirked again. Suddenly, the Dragon shrunk   
back into Kuros. 18 stared, very shocked then ran over. "Kuros! Speak to me!" 18 pleaded. "W-what…?   
17…wanted me dead…" Kuros said to 18 under his breath. 18 held Kuros' head to her chest as she glared   
over to 17. "Stupid human…" 17 shrugged as he flew out of the cave. 18 looked back down to Kuros. "You   
alright…?" 18 wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I'm fine…" Kuros replied. "You were a dragon…"  
"I was…?"  
"Yes, must explain your eyes…"  
"I guess…I'm sleepy…I'm going to bed…"  
Kuros got up and wandered to the couch in the so to be, "living room" and fell onto the couch,   
instantly asleep. 18 pondered over and sat down after lifting his head up, then setting Kuros' head onto her   
lap, turning on the T.V. "He must be worn out after his transformation…I would be to, turning from his   
height to that big…" 18 ran her fingers through Kuros' hair comfortingly.  
The Next Day…  
  
"Kuros honey…wake up…" 18 rubbed her hand down his side and back up. Kuros slowly opened   
his eyes. "What…time is it?" Kuros asked still half asleep. "You slept through the night…17 ran off…and   
I'm not feeling well. Would you mind getting some fruit for me?"  
"No, not at all…I think I have this dragon thing down, it seems to have implanted in me…" Kuros   
responded as he got up and transformed into the dragon again.  
  
A/N: Ok…I doubt this was better than the first one, but hey, I tried. Don't flame me…well, not too bad. I   
hope to get this story moving along…Hope you enjoyed it so far!  



End file.
